


Goofs GOOFING!... yay

by DuskClaw_05, Lexaloo



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskClaw_05/pseuds/DuskClaw_05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaloo/pseuds/Lexaloo





	Goofs GOOFING!... yay

As Damion sits on the side of his bed,with his headphones on one of his favorite songs 7 years old came on, once the lyrics started he sang along.  
"Once i was 7 years old my mama told me 'go make yourself some friends or-" as the door busts open Damion go's wide eyed staring at the girl who flung in open.  
She (Lily) fininshed the lyric "you'll die lonely!"She slams the door shut as she runs for her life. Damion blinks a few times taking in what just happned, then gives chace yelling  
"LILY YOU GET FU##ING BACK HERE!" as Damion chaces Lily through the house at 7:00 AM, the others (Jessica,Carder,Katie,Ice,and Hope) are in the living room Hope said the thing thay were all thinking  
"sooo... There going to be like this forever aren't they?" Jess took a sip of her coffee and said "yep" they heard a crash and Damion yelling "GOTCH YA!!"and then lily saying  
"Damion- Damion you don't wnana do this-you-you don't wnana do this y-you-haha-fu##ing-HAhaha-IDIOT-HAhaHAHAHahA" as Damion tikkles Lily to death the others watch tv.


End file.
